


The Neighborhood Christmas Party

by anotherwinchesterfangirl



Series: Businessman!Husband!Sam [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Businessman!Sam!AU, Christmas Party, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwinchesterfangirl/pseuds/anotherwinchesterfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam can't keep your hands off each other at the neighborhood Christmas party. Part of my businessman!husband!Sam AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Neighborhood Christmas Party

It was because Sam had had too much eggnog. Or maybe it was because you were wearing that sweater that he loved, even though it was a little too tight. Or maybe it was because he’d donned a Santa hat two hours ago and now refused to take it off, and he looked ridiculous and adorable and sexy all at the same time.

Whatever the reason, you now found yourself pressed up against the wall of your neighbor’s first floor bathroom, stifling your moans into the shoulder of Sam’s green wool sweater as he fucked into you. Your skirt was bunched up around your waist, your tights were hanging from one ankle, your heels were in the bathtub. Sam’s jeans were around his thighs, santa hat askew and hair ruffled, dark red smears of your lipstick at the corner of his mouth and along his jaw. He bit at your neck as he thrust into you, hard and fast, one hand gripped in the hair at the back of your head, pulling just enough for you to feel it course through you. And you were tightening, teetering on the edge, eyes squeezed shut, breath coming sharp and fast.

“F-fuck, Sam,” you hissed into his ear, and he dug his fingers into your ass, crying out as he came, throwing his head back as he emptied into you. He continued to thrust, though a little sloppily, and slid a hand down to finger your clit, which had you clenching around him immediately. You clung to his shoulders as your orgasm overtook you, biting your lip in an attempt to stay quiet and tasting blood.

When you could breathe again, Sam was pulling out and gently unwrapping your legs from around his waist. He set you on your feet, and you giggled at the still-dazed look in his eyes.

“Oh my god, babe, that was…” He puffed out a breath and you smiled and raised up on your toes so you could kiss him, slow and affectionate. A light knock on the door snapped you both back into reality and you jumped apart, like teenagers that had just been caught by their parents.

“Uh…” Sam stammered as you stared at him wide-eyed. “Occupied! Done in a sec!”

That seemed to satisfy whoever was on the other side of the door, though they didn’t say anything. You both stood frozen for a moment—all you could hear were the bass notes of Wonderful Christmastime floating under the door. When your eyes met, you dissolved into giggles and Sam dimpled at you as he tucked himself back into his Saxx and zipped his jeans. You grabbed a tissue to clean up the sticky mess between your thighs and untangled your tights as Sam grabbed your shoes out of the tub. You kissed him in thanks and rubbed the lipstick from his mouth with your thumb as he pulled his santa hat down over his obviously-sexed-out hair.

“You go out first. I’ll be out in a few minutes. Then are you ready to head home?” He dropped his voice a little and smirked at you. “For round two?”


End file.
